Coming Out
by Sandsibscrazy
Summary: After years of secrecy, Sasuke decides to tell his brother that he's gay. Warnings inside.


Just a short little oneshot I made. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I have no rights over Naruto or it's affiliates.**

**Warning: **Some Sasuke X Naruto, Some Language

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha, age 20, snapped his pencil in half. He turned toward the man beside him.<p>

"Naruto," he called to his on again off again boyfriend sweetly. The man in question put down his chopsticks, grinning at Sasuke imploringly.

"Can you please stop using those eating utensils as a _damn_ _drum set_," Sasuke snapped at him. Naruto's smile dropped.

"Geez sorry," he muttered as he reopened the textbook upon his lap.

"Tch, so annoying," Sasuke grumbled irritably. Naruto grew irate.

"What the hell is your problem, Sasuke! I apologized already! Damn!" Naruto knew he shouldn't have been shouting but Sasuke had been in this pissy mood for a good week.

"Shut up idiot, you're giving me a headache," Sasuke hissed as he swiped shards of pencil off his textbook.

"Well excuse me Mr. Sunshine! I won't bother you any more then!" Naruto snapped, getting up from the couch and starting to shove his school work into his backpack.

"No wait," Sasuke sighed. "I... apologize. Don't go." He got up off the couch and grabbed Naruto's wrist.

Naruto turned his face from those remorseful black eyes. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting so pissed off lately," Naruto paused. "Well more than usual"

Sasuke sighed yet again.

"Well, it's just..." Sasuke trailed off seemingly unsure whether to tell Naruto. His boyfriend's huge blue eyes searched his face, silently coaxing him to speak the truth.

"I've decided to tell my brother about us. That I'm gay," Sasuke told him carefully. Slowly, Naruto's lips stretched into a huge smile.

"Really! I'm so happy for you! Let's call him up now!" and Naruto went to do just that, walking toward Sasuke's kitchen to use the house phone set upon the counter.

"No!" Sasuke gasped, stopping Naruto in his tracks.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll tell him in person," Naruto nodded at that reasoning.

"Well we're not really doing much right now. We might as well pay him a visit," Naruto grinned at him again. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"We have school work to do," Naruto scoffed.

"Stop making excuses Sasuke. I know you've had this thing bothering you for a while. You wouldn't have told me otherwise," Naruto pointed out and Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Whatever," he bit out, "but I drive."

In the car Naruto realized that letting his boyfriend drive was a huge mistake. Sasuke seemed to believe in driving so slow he may as well been driving backwards.

When Naruto pointed out that they could get pulled over by the police Sasuke just mumbled something incoherently and sped up a bit.

After a few moments something occurred to Naruto.

"Did you tell him we were coming?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's eyes never left the road as his white knuckled grip got even tighter.

"No," in all honesty, Sasuke was hoping that they would show up and Itachi wouldn't be there. He tensed up when he saw Naruto out of his peripheral, dialing on his cell.

"Hey Itachi? Yea it's Naruto. We're coming over. Is that ok?" There was a pause.

"Ok! See you soon!" Naruto hung up.

The two elapsed into silence and the rest of the car ride was tense. Naruto attempted to turn on the radio but one glare from Sasuke convinced him not to.

They pulled up to Itachi's quaint house and parked behind his red Mercedes.

The walk up to Itachi's front door felt like the walk of death to Sasuke. Naruto pushed him forward so he wouldn't just haul ass down the road as he looked like he was about to do.

Naruto did the honors of ringing the door bell and it wasn't two minutes before the door opened.

A man stood there looking to be in his late 20's but short for his age. His long, dark chocolate hair was tied in a low band halfway down his back. Warm black eyes stared at the two men in front of them.

"Sasuke, Naruto. Welcome," Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, greeted. Opening the door wider for them, the man ventured over to his kitchen.

"So what brings the two of you over?" Itachi inquired as he rummaged through his big refrigerator. There was an awkward silence that left Itachi confused and he straightened.

"Well, actually, Sasuke has something to tell you," Naruto informed. Itachi glanced at his brother. Seeing the strained expression on his brother's normally emotionless face, Itachi decided not to ask.

"Well, have you eaten dinner?" he asked, grabbing ingredients for the spaghetti he was going to make for himself. Naruto was about to say no when Sasuke shot him a look of disdainful warning.

"Yes we have," at that moment Sasuke's stomach rumbled. Itachi let out an amused breath.

"Have a seat, I will not take long," Itachi offered, pointing toward the kitchen island stools. The two men would've offered to help but one knew from experience that Itachi _loathed_ working with other people and the other was on the midst of a panic attack.

So they sat in silence until Itachi was simmering everything atop the stove.

"What was it you had to tell me Sasuke?" Itachi inquired, stirring the spaghetti meat every so often.

"I'll tell you at dinner," Sasuke told him snappishly. Itachi put his hands up in surrender.

"Very well," he muttered. He didn't catch the warning look Naruto sent to Sasuke.

Once they were all seated Itachi said a quick prayer (which was weird because the two men hadn't known Itachi to be religious) and they dug in.

"This is so good Itachi! Like always!" Naruto praised behind a mouthful of the saucy noodles.

Itachi smiled softly.

"Thank you, Naruto," Itachi showed his gratitude once he swallowed then focused upon his brother. The man was just poking around on his plate jerkily, never looking up from his dinner.

"Sasuke, what is it you need to tell me?" Itachi asked carefully. It had to be big to have Sasuke so flustered.

Sasuke made a low sound of discomfort. Now Itachi was worried. His brother had never acted this way before.

"Um, well, actually…" suddenly Sasuke stopped stumbling over his words and grew green in the face. He got up to run toward the bathroom but it was too late. He emptied out anything he had in his stomach upon Itachi's dining room floor. He absentmindedly thought that he was glad he hadn't thrown up on carpet.

"Sasuke!" Naruto bent down near him and rubbed his back. Sasuke shook him off and got back in his chair, wiping his mouth. His eyes were closed as he fought to regulate his labored breathing.

Once all had calmed down Itachi's eyes bore into Sasuke's.

"Sasuke, are you sick?" Itachi asked warily, worry eating him up inside. Sasuke shook his head as tears began to well up.

"Sasuke?" Itachi pressed again. Naruto just sat there uncomfortably.

"Itachi," Sasuke began through sobs, "Naruto is my boyfriend."

Itachi reeled back in shock.

Wait, what?

"Come again?" Itachi asked carefully, unsure if he had heard right or not.

Sasuke gulped down his fear.

"I'm gay!" he whispered brokenly, sobbing uncontrollably as he stood. Naruto didn't know whether to touch Sasuke or not. He didn't know if Itachi was a homophobe or not. He didn't want to start anything by angering the man so he just sat there.

Sasuke started toward the door and that broke Itachi out of his stupor. He got up and followed after his brother. Naruto followed after Itachi.

Itachi grabbed the pale wrist before it could turn the handle.

Sasuke ripped his hand away from Itachi.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke bit his lip, tears streaming down his face as he apologized. Itachi raised his hand and Sasuke scrunched his eyes up, anticipating the hit. Naruto tensed up. Surely Itachi wouldn't hit his own brother? ...would he?

Sasuke was rigid, waiting for the pain but what he felt was the all too familiar pressure on his forehead. His eyes slowly peaked open. He realized Itachi had two fingers place upon his forehead.

"Foolish little baby brother," Itachi scolded fondly. He dropped his fingers below Sasuke's eyes and wiped his tears away.

"Naruto," Itachi addressed. The man in question tensed.

"Yes!" Naruto barked out, as if talking to a drill sergeant.

"How long have you all been... seeing each other?" Itachi asked.

"Oh um, I think it's been…3 years?" Naruto responded, staring at Sasuke's prone form that was just leaning there, in a daze.

"What!" Itachi hissed. "Sasuke," he held his chin up so his brother could look him in the eye.

"You've kept your sexuality from me for three years?" Naruto winced as did Sasuke.

"Seven," Sasuke informed his brother. Itachi made a sound of discontent, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the addressed man winced, Itachi rarely used his full name.

"You have kept this from me since you were thirteen?" Itachi asked him sharply.

"Yes?" Itachi sighed.

"I'm disappointed in you Sasuke," his brother flinched but Itachi ignored him and trudged on.

"I'm disappointed because you let yourself grow miserable and feel ashamed." Itachi's expression softened. "But I can understand why you didn't want to tell me"

"You aren't mad at me?" Sasuke was still wary. He wasn't quite sure if Itachi was ok with his sexuality or not.

"Of course not," Itachi assured him. Sasuke felt as if a big weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he hugged himself in relief.

"I'm glad you feel that way!" Naruto stepped in, startling the brothers.

"Man I was _so _worried how you'd react," Naruto told them with a grin.

"You know me well Naruto. I'd never think ill of my brother," Itachi reminded him. Naruto just grinned at the two.

Thirty Minutes Later found them on Itachi's living room couch. They had cleaned up Sasuke's mess from the dining room and had now settled down to watch a movie.

Itachi and Naruto sat on either side of Sasuke.

Ten minutes into the movie Naruto's hand inched onto Sasuke's thigh. His boyfriend swatted him away absentmindedly but Naruto was not deterred. His hand stretched out upon the thigh again.

Sasuke grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He pointedly looked at his brother. 'Not. Here.' he mouthed. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him but kept his hand upon Sasuke's thigh.

"Please refrain from exhibiting any sexual desires on my couch," Itachi didn't so much as glance from the screen. Sasuke turned bright red, glaring at his boyfriend.

"It's him! I'm not doing anything!" Sasuke defended himself childishly.

"Calm yourself little brother. I was teasing," Itachi said, glancing at his brother's bright red face amusedly. Sasuke sighed.

"I can't believe you're really ok with this," Sasuke informed him tiredly.

"I can't believe you've kept this from me for so long," Itachi retorted well naturedly, and then something else that should've occurred earlier came to him now.

"Naruto, you are gay?" Itachi asked, quite puzzled. He could have sworn that Naruto had dated many females before.

"Actually, I'm bi," Naruto chirped comfortably. He didn't mind telling the man.

"Interesting," Itachi commented and that did explain Naruto's past girlfriends. After that there was a content silence from the three men until moans came from the T.V. Itachi blanched at the sex scene, realizing his mistake too late. He had put in an R rated video!

"Don't look baby brother!" Itachi warned, putting his hand in front of Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke knocked his hand away.

"I'm 20 years old, it's nothing I haven't seen before," he scoffed. Naruto laughed at Itachi affronted expression. Was his baby brother not a virgin anymore?

"Sasuke Uchiha! You are still innocent correct?" Itachi asked dangerously. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Of course?" Naruto scoffed.

"Yea, he _was _innocent, like six years ago," Naruto laughed quietly to himself at that, oblivious to Itachi's enraged face.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Fourteen!" Itachi hollered. He didn't know how many more surprises he could take today.

"Woops, sorry Sasuke," Naruto grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke sighed again, rubbing the dried tears from his cheeks.

"It's all right Idiot," Sasuke reassured as he eyed his brother, who seemed like he was trying to calm himself down.

"Well I think we overstayed our welcome," Naruto said, standing up from the couch. Sasuke nodded.

"It is getting late," Sasuke mentioned, getting up also.

"I'll show you to the door," Itachi offered. Sasuke winced.

They walked to the door in silence, Sasuke shooting Naruto harsh looks the whole way.

"Goodnight Itachi!" Naruto said as the addressed man opened the door.

"Actually, I had one thing to ask you two," Itachi stopped them from fully exiting his home.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, eager to get away.

"Who's pitching and who's catching?" Naruto barked out a laugh and Itachi chuckled as he shut the door on his brother's sputtering, red face.

The man smiled to himself, his question was answered.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Please R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
